Tequila
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Un Squalo stressé et un Fran qui se retrouve encore au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, ça fait quoi?


Il pleuvait, comme toujours à ce temps-ci de l'année, et l'air était comme électrifié. Dans un des nombreux salons du manoir Varia, quelque part en Italie... entre les sofas de velours ivoire, les tables à café importées d'Inde et le téléviseur hors de prix, un être faisait les cents pas. Ses longs cheveux argentés fouettaient l'air chaque fois qu'il se retournait, tout son corps était tendu, comme en alerte, et ses mouvements étaient saccadés, comme robotiques. Il ne restait rien du suave stratège, élégant, gracieux et ordonné. C'était tout juste si Squalo ne se rongeait pas les ongles, à vrai dire. Pourtant rien, aux yeux de Fran, qui se retrouvait spectateur malgré lui, ne pouvait expliquer un tel comportement atypique chez cet homme. Même, la météo excécrable au-dehors aurait dû avoir l'effet contraire, le mettre à l'aise... mais le requin ne semblait même pas remarquer le déluge. Quelle sorte de tempête pouvait bien faire rage à l'intérieur de lui pour l'empêcher de remarquer ce qu'il y avait autour de lui de cette façon? Il n'avait même pas remarqué le petit illusionniste, caché là dans un coin, derrière une des rares plantes réussissant à survivre à la Varia. Il n'utilisait même pas d'illusions, et pourtant... Sentant ses pieds devenir un peu douloureux à force de rester debout sans bouger, Fran tenta de changer son poids de pied. Il ne pouvait pas sortir. S'il se montrait, qui sait ce que Squalo ferait de lui! Malheureusement, la chance n'était pas avec lui ce jour-là, apparemment, et alors qu'il tentait de changer un peu de position, discrètement, il frôla la plante, qui émit un bruissement léger. Ce fut suffisant pour attirer à lui un regard gris acier indéchiffrable. L'illusioniste déglutit avec difficulté et fit un pas de côté, sortant de sa cachette. Il était toujours préférable d'affronter le squale en face plutôt qu'essayer de se cacher. C'était une leçon que la grenouille avait appris de la manière forte. Il resta donc bien droit, incapable cependant de regarder son supérieur en face ou encore de marmoner le moindre mot. Squalo pourrait décider de l'engueuler, ou simplement lui donner une bonne râclée... il fallait s'attendre à tout, avec lui. Mais le silence s'étira. Aucun des deux ne bougea pendant un long moment. Inquiet de son sort, mais en même temps curieux et surpris, Fran releva les yeux en s'apprêtant à parler, s'excuser, supplier... mais il figea. Squalo était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées et ne semblait pas le regarder lui, mais à travers lui, son regard complètement perdu dans le vide. L'illusionniste était pris de court. Que devait-il faire? Comment était-il sensé réagir dans pareille situation? Un moment de silence passa, peut-être même deux. Fran ne comptait pas. Il ne savait quoi compter, de toute façon. Il ne savait même pas s'il devait se sentir en danger, ou même s'il serait plus sage de rester immobile ou de s'éclipser. Après un certain temps d'immobilité, il fit une courbette en s'excusant et prit le chemin de la porte. Il ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps immobile, c'était véritablement de la torture, alors il préférait tenter de laisser le capitaine à ses pensées, quitte à se prendre des coups. Alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte, Squalo haussa la voix, le faisant figer.

"Non, reste."

Deux mots, simples, courts... sans tranchant ni venim, sans animosité. Fran resta immobile, la main sur la poignée. Il n'osait pas désobéir. Il aurait pu tourner la poignée, ouvrir la porte et s'enfuir à toute jambe. Il aurait pu se retourner et faire comme si de rien n'était, saluer son supérieur... mais en fait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, alors il choisit d'obéir, tout simplement. Il entendit des pas, derrière lui, puis un son sourd. Squalo avait pris place sur l'un des canapés, avec un lourd soupire.

"Sers-nous à boire."

Fran se retourna lentement, interloqué. Jamais il n'avait vu le capitaine boire ne serait-ce que la plus petite goutte d'alcool, excepté lorsqu'il embrassait leur alcoolique de patron. Et encore, c'était bien parce qu'embrasser quelqu'un qui est en train de boire du whiskey... ouais, bon... Tout ça pour dire qu'un Squalo qui boit, on voit pas ça tous les jours... Fran se dirigea néanmoins vers le mini-bar, lentement, tournant et retournant l'ordre dans sa tête. Pourquoi l'argenté avait-il dit "nous"?

"_Nous_, capitaine?", demanda-t-il, incertain, en sortant la première bouteille d'alcool qui lui tombait sous la main. Il n'avait pas de formation de barman, quand même, et l'alcool en général, c'était pas trop son truc... surtout après quelques évènements impliquant deux de ses senpai et une bouteille de tequila... Il ne verrait plus jamais Levi de la même façon...

"Tu vas quand même pas me laisser boire tout seul," répliqua Squalo, son ton froid et sans appel.

L'illusionniste déglutit, préférant ne rien ajouter. Il pouvait sentir le danger émaner de l'argenté. Il aurait dû se faire la malle quand il en avait la chance, après tout. Deux verres dans une main, la bouteille d'alcool dans l'autre, il contourna le sofa sur lequel était affalé son capitaine. Il posa les verres sur la table à café devant le squale et les remplit à la moitié, se retenant à peine de faire une grimace en remarquant qu'il avait pris une bouteille de tequila... Squalo lui agrippa soudain le bras et le tira, l'obligeant à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Puis il se pencha et attrapa un des verres. Il l'examina un moment, d'un regard absent, puis il y trempa ses lèvres avant de poser le verre sur son genou.

"Tu veux savoir ce qui me ronge?", demanda-t-il soudain. Fran n'osa rien dire. De toute façon, ils diraient ensuite tous les deux que c'était la faute de l'alcool. "Personne d'autre le sait, mais cet imbécile de boss était sensé rentrer hier." Il caressa son verre avec son pouce, pensif. "Même son jet peut pas voler dans cette météo de merde..."

Fran comprenait, à présent. Le capitaine ne voulait pas l'avouer directement, mais il était inquiet et il s'ennuyait du boss. L'illusioniste absorba l'information en silence, sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que le second verre de tequila lui soit forcé dans les mains. Il leva un regard surpris et un peu appeuré sur le capitaine, qui affichait un air de profond mécontentement.

"Il m'a interdit d'aller le chercher si ça arrivait, alors tu vas me tenir compagnie. J'ai horreur de boire, et encore plus quand je suis seul. Alors bois ou j'te mets la bouteille de l'autre côté."

Interloqué, Fran regarda Squalo prendre la bouteille et l'examiner distraitement. Sans attendre plus, l'illusioniste but son verre d'un trait et le présenta au capitaine, qui le lui remplit de nouveau. Pour une certaine raison, il sentait que ses mésaventures avec la tequila ne faisaient que commencer... plusieurs verres et une seconde bouteille plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous deux à rigoler de tout et de rien... ou en fait surtout de rien... avec l'illusion d'un Xanxus sirotant une coupe de vin qui les regardait d'un oeil critique. Et soudain Squalo défaisait son pantalon et attirait l'illusioniste à lui, le forçant à genoux entre ses jambes et ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ils pourraient tout oublier le lendemain, blâmer l'alcool, et reprendre leur petite routine. Et puis ce n'était pas parce que Fran suçait ce bâton de chair comme s'il s'agissait du meilleur bonbon au monde que nécessairement il aimait ça. Il devait cependant avouer que les sons qui sortaient de la gorge de l'argenté, et son visage lorsque ses yeux verts se levèrent avec curiosité... auraient sérieusement dus être illégaux... Son chapeau avait été balancé quelque part dans un coin il y a un moment et la main dans ses cheveux l'empoignait violemment, l'obligeant à prendre tout le membre en bouche, puis se relaxant en lui laissant le loisir de relever un peu la tête avant de recommencer. Il avait la tête qui tournait et maintenir l'illusion tout en sentant son pantalon se serrer n'était pas une simple affaire. Puis soudain on empoigna le menton de Squalo par derrière, le forçant à se courber et un baiser lui fut volé. Il atteignit l'orgasme ainsi, un cri du nom de leur patron étouffé par la bouche qui dévorait la sienne, et tous ses muscles se détendirent. L'illusioniste se permit de défaire son pantalon, décidé à au moins se débarrasser de cette érection quelque peu gênante... lorsque soudain des mains se posèrent sur les siennes, les immobilisant. Il baissa les yeux, et figea. Il reconnaîtrait ces mains n'importe où. Il releva les yeux, regarda sur le côté... son illusion était toujours là, assise bien tranquille à le regarder de ce regard rouge inquisiteur et hautain... La réalisation lui glaça le sang et il se sentit soudain aussi sobre qu'il pouvait l'être.

"Alors, déchet... j'espère qu'il a pas trop fait de problèmes pendant mon absence," ronronna une voix innimitable à son oreille, pendant que les main écartaient les siennes et prenaient leur place, défaisant son pantalon avec adresse. "Je vais te récompenser pour avoir pris soin de lui."

Fran fut violemment plaqué à la table à café et son pantalon fut baissé d'un coup alors qu'une main retenait les siennes dans son dos. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler alors qu'il fut pénétré d'un coup, sans attendre. Le petit illusioniste se débatit faiblement pendant un court moment, sa respiration plaintive, mais son patron ne bougeait plus, se contentait de souffler dans son cou en ronronnant. La main qui ne l'immobilisait pas se glissa sous lui et agrippa son sexe doucement pour le caresser. Rapidement, il se détendit tandis que la douleur s'atténuait et lorsqu'il cessa de se débattre, la main qui lui retenait les bras le lâcha et un verre de tequila lui fut présenté.

"Bois."

C'était un ordre. Irréfutable, indiscutable... Il obéit. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre... Lorsque le verre fut vide, il fut remplit de nouveau et lui fut présenté de nouveau. Il le but encore, et au troisième l'alcool recommençait à faire effet, et avec force. Un coup de reins, et il ne put retenir le petit cri de surprise qui lui échappa. Le deuxième lui arracha un râle de plaisir, et le troisième fut suivit d'une longue chaîne qui continua jusqu'à son orgasme et celui de son boss. Lorsque celui-ci se retira, Fran se laissa choire par terre, exténué, légèrement nauséeux... L'illusioniste ne réagit pas lorsque le boss prit un Squalo à moitié conscient sur son épaule telle une poche de patates... il ne réagit pas lorsque Belphegor entra dans la pièce presque juste après... il se débatit à peine lorsque son senpai lui enfonça le goulot de la bouteille à moitié vide entre les fesses... et il fit le mort lorsque Bel le prit dans ses bras comme une princesse peu après et l'emporta... que pouvait-il faire, de toute façon?


End file.
